Stay By My Side
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: All he needed was for her to by his side. SasuIno


This is dedicated to Drunkie as a belated birthday present. Hehehe I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review. :) Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nothing pertaining to Naruto belongs to me; only my fanfictions.  
**Summary:** All he needed was for her to by his side. SasuIno

* * *

--Stay by My Side--

* * *

Pitch black darkness enveloped the tranquil village of Konoha. The peaceful aura amongst the village was quite ironic, as there had previously been an encounter between the five Kages and Uchiha Sasuke. Yet…there was something even more ironic amongst this all. The village wasn't as protected as it should have been. Shouldn't have the infamous encounter sparked a need to have ANBU Black Ops surrounding Konoha?

'Hn. Whatever.' The obsidian-eyed boy thought as he furtively made his way through the village. What did he care if the miserable village was protected or not. It made no difference to him at the moment. He wasn't there to destroy the village…at least not tonight. All he wanted was to get to his destination. No…he didn't want to get there. He _needed_ to get there.

It didn't take long for the Uchiha to get to the house that held _her_ room. The room of a pale blonde goddess. The room he knew oh so very well, almost as intimately as the body of the room's owner. Yamanaka Ino, he needed her more than ever. His body was sore, bruised, hurt—he had pushed himself too far this time. True Karin had restored his strength, but there was something still not complete within the avenger. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be complete until he had the blonde in his arms. He needed her touch, her comforting words to feel better.

Carefully, the boy made his way towards the girl's window. A clever smirk appeared on Sasuke's features as he slowly tugged the clear obstruction up. Ino always made such a commotion about locking her window for her overprotective father. Burglars might come in and do something far worse than steal a few valuables after all. At least that what Inoichi felt. But late at night, once she was sure that Inoichi was in a deep slumber, Ino would tiptoe to unlock it. She knew there was only one person who would enter through her window, the only person she wanted to have in her room, the same person that was there tonight.

Quiet as a black cat, Sasuke made his way into the purple room. He paused for a moment, making sure his possible future father-in-law was sleeping soundly, before closing the window. His dark silhouette turned towards Konoha's mind-walker. Her breathing was steady, her blanket just below her stomach, revealing her creamy ivory skin. In an instant, the Uchiha felt at peace.

Who would have guess that it would have been Yamanaka Ino to melt the ice around his heart? Her, who was so different yet so similar to him. Maybe that was why they were meant to be together. Maybe that was why Destiny insisted they be together. Ino was the only one not afraid to stand up to him; the one who would fight with him. She was the resilient one who prevailed even though he had tried so hard to shut himself from all feelings. She had known from the beginning that this would end up happening. Truth be told, Sasuke was pretty sure he had known as well. There had to have been a reason that he anticipated her looks, her hugs, her touch, and hers alone during his genin days. He had repelled every other girl's touch, but Ino's touch was more than welcomed.

It wasn't until their encounter a couple of years after he had runaway from Konoha that he could admit it; reluctantly, but he could admit it. Upon his departure, Uchiha Sasuke has not only left Konoha behind…he had also left Yamanaka Ino. But Destiny wasn't keen on having them apart for so long. She had been sent on a mission to Sound; of course she had hoped to see Sasuke, but didn't believe it would actually happen. He had heard she would be there, and wanted to see her to prove to himself that she no longer meant anything to him. But that was a lie. The instant they saw each other they knew. It wasn't long before they rushed towards one another, desired lips meeting one another. That electrifying rush through his body when they kissed in that forbidden meeting proved it all.

At first, Sasuke had tried to pass it off as a sudden impulse of hormones. He was so used to having any girl he wanted in bed that he had mistaken Ino to be like those girls. But the more he thought about it, he knew there was something more. With her, there had been a connection he had never felt with any other girl. The way their bodies worked well with one another, they way they just seemed to fit perfectly, was a whole different experience for him. It went beyond the bond of friendship they had had during their Academy days. It was a terrifying yet exciting emotion he felt as he held the blonde's naked body closer to him. It was that need to be there for her, to protect her, to love her, to become one with her. Who would have ever guessed Ino would have been his other half?

Sasuke slowly made his way towards the Yamanaka's bed. He mentally laughed as he thought of his current situation. To an outsider he may have seemed like the perfect stalker, coming into a house undetected. But he was anything but a stalker. It was more like he was a husband coming home to his wife. To a wife that was sound asleep and had a secret inkling that he was home. The Uchiha took a seat in the sufficient space between Ino and the edge of the bed. A rare smile appeared on the avenger's face as he looked at Ino's visage. Every inch of her face was complete and utter perfection. Flawless. It was the face of an angel who was risking her envied wings for a selfish demon. She had fallen for him as he had fallen for her—no regrets. Truth was that even if they were caught at this point, neither would denounce their love. Not now, not ever.

Almost upon impulse, the Uchiha gently caressed the blonde's rosy cheek. A jolt zoomed through his entire body. Kami, how he loved the feeling he got from Ino. Never in his seventeen years of life had he ever touched anyone as he had Ino. It was an inexplicable natural high that he possessed upon her slightest touch. He didn't know what possessed him whenever he was with her. With Ino, Sasuke was happy. She was someone he wanted to hold, kiss, murmur sweet words to. He loved the emotions she was able to produce in him. They were such a contrast to the feelings he had gained after the Uchiha Massacre: loathing hatred, emptiness, fear. It was for her and their future together that he was doing what he was doing...

The blonde, whose breathing had previously been so rhythmic, began to stir. A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face, as his upper body landed slightly above that of the blondes. With his mouth mere inches away from Ino's ear, the Uchiha whispered, "Ino."

Upon hearing her name whispered from a voice she knew oh so well, Ino's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Was she dreaming? Or was Sasuke really there? Sure enough, once her icy cerulean eyes were open, they were rewarded by seeing a god before her. Uchiha Sasuke was a god that believed himself to be evil. An ecstatic smile appeared upon the blonde's slender lips. She slowly rose to a sitting position, as she rubbed her eyes. Instantly, her arms were around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke…hi."

"I needed to see you. Nothing is wrong, at least nothing that I can't handle." The Uchiha quickly added as he noticed the look of concern cloud the blonde's orbs. "I just…" But before the obsidian-eyed boy could finish his sentence, he crashed his lips with those of Ino. They were lips he knew every detail of but just couldn't get enough of. He felt as Ino let him have full control over her; taking advantage, the Uchiha slipped his tongue into the Yamanaka's willing mouth. Their breathing became one, a bit hurried from the intensity of the kiss. But as soon as they pulled away from each other, both their faces a bit flushed, their breathing became normal again. The Yamanaka held the Uchiha's hands tightly as he presses his forehead against hers, both smiling towards no end.

Ino, careful not to make too much noise to disturb her father, giggled quietly. The Uchiha pulled back to stare at her beautiful form; love radiated from her inner self. The Yamanaka, in turn, stared back at the perfection that was Uchiha Sasuke. She had seen him broken and in the depths of his own personal Hell. She had thought she had lost him to darkness multiple times. He hadn't wanted anything to do with the world or her after the Uchiha Massacre. But she had managed to break down his hard exterior after that one meeting in Sound. Kami, was she grateful for that mission to Sound. Truth was even though she had tried to move on she could never move on from Sasuke. She didn't know why, but something told her that she and Sasuke were meant to be in each other's lives. And even though he was a traitor in the eyes of Konoha, to Ino, Sasuke merely did what he had to do for himself. Did she agree with it? Not necessarily, but it didn't mean it hindered her need to want to mend his heart. It didn't mean that she loved him any less.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." Ino sighed contently as she discarded the blanket that was covering her. A smirk appeared on the boy facial expression.

"I love you, Yamanaka Ino." It was upon saying those words that Sasuke become aware of the change of light in Ino's eyes. She was sad, but over what? Could it be over the fight with the Kages? Could she be concerned that he was going to get hurt? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The blonde said all too quickly. If there was anything Ino was gifted at was the art of lying. That is to say, she was able to convince everyone else with her lies except him. Sasuke knew Ino inside-out, to the very last intimate detail.

"Ino. What's wrong? I'm not going to ask again." The forcefulness in the boy's tone indicated to Ino that Sasuke meant business. Kami, she hated being an open book to him. In that instant, the kunoichi's smile faltered. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso, her face pressed against his chest. She felt the stinging in her eyes as tears slowly began to cascade. How could she tell him what her friends were planning to do? But at the same time, how could she not tell him? For Kami's sake, they were planning to murder him! But they didn't know the real Sasuke. They didn't understand what he was doing…

All she could do was nothing. Cry like a pathetic little girl, hoping that maybe her tears would dissuade her friends from their plan was about as much as she could do actually. She couldn't explain why they couldn't kill him. This was beyond any of them. They didn't understand, and she couldn't explain without ruining everything. She just couldn't…

"Ino." A rushed whisper escaped Sasuke's lips as his arms around went around the girl. His voice devoid of the tone it had previously held. "Ino, tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke, I can't do that to you. Not you. They don't understand, and I can't make them understand." A frantic Ino whispered. Hysteria entered her mind. So long she had waited to have the avenger that they thought of living life without him now was unbearable. She needed to warn him; she needed to speak out. She needed to protect him, even if it meant betraying her friends. Sasuke couldn't die. Not now, when he was so close…

Immediately after hearing the word 'they,' Sasuke understood Ino's frenzied state. As he felt wet blotches on his shirt from Ino's tears, Sasuke immediately cursed himself. Of course it would have to do with _them_. Damn it all! This was all his fault. He was causing her pain—pain she didn't deserve. Kami, how couldn't he have seen this coming? Of course she would be crying. She was torn between the two things she loved the most: himself and Konoha. Damn, this was all so complicated. He shouldn't have dragged her into this. But he couldn't help it. He needed her as much, or maybe even more, than what she needed him.

"Sasuke," Ino said as she pulled away from his embrace. She wiped away the tears evading her eyes and the clear liquid escaping her nose. "They're planning to kill you." Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened before slowly shutting close. So it was deeper than just seeing him behind the village's back. A sigh escaped his lips. As soon as he opened his obsidian eyes, he stared deeply into those of Ino. They both understood where this was getting at.

Ino wasn't so much afraid that the Uchiha would be killed. It went beyond that. She had seen as her friends had slowly advanced, gaining strength in all aspects. Nevertheless, Ino knew Sasuke's growth better than anyone else. He would be able to handle himself. It was her friends she was afraid for. If it came down to it, Ino would without a doubt choose Sasuke over them. Because if Sasuke died, if he ceased to exist, everything would be ruined. She had to help Sasuke keep his façade for their future.

"Ino, I'm sorry. But you know if that happens, I can't go easy on them. I…"

Ino gave the Uchiha a tender kiss on the lips. She pulled away, her hands gripping those of Sasuke tightly. Ino wiped all signs of vulnerability as she looked Sasuke directly into his obsidian eyes. "Sasuke, I want to go with you. I want to help you. I need you, and I know you need me. Please let me go with you."

"Ino, we've talked about this before. I said no. It's dangerous." Seriousness overtook the Uchiha's orbs. How he wished he could take Ino's offer. She was right; he did need her, and greatly. She was a reminder of all the good that was still left in the world. It was Ino that kept him grounded, sane. But he just couldn't imagine her being with him, tangled in the mess of this plan. He couldn't allow it. He shouldn't allow it. Her well-being was at risk. All this planning had been for her, for them. If something happened to her, all their gains would be in vain.

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not. I am here, everyday, worried as Hell wondering if you're still alive. And if you fight them, like you said, you can't go easy on them because they'll suspect something. Akatsuki will suspect something. How long do you plan to keep this up, huh? You're strong, but so am I! Sasuke, I can help you. You don't have to take Akatsuki down all by yourself."

Sasuke looked at the determination on Ino's face and smiled. Her determination was so compelling. A smile appeared on his lips as he brought Ino to another gentle kiss. How was it that no one noticed this Yamanaka Ino—strong, powerful, determined, smart, beautiful. What a bunch of idiots. She was one of the strongest people in the world, and they all seemed to perceive her as a superficial blonde. How wrong were they? How couldn't they see how much she cared for Konoha?

As soon as they pulled away from the kiss, Sasuke managed to lay Ino on her back. He lied on top of her, as he kissed her once more. He smiles towards her. "Ino, I'm not doing this alone. I have you, remember? You are the reason that I even want to bring Akatsuki down. So our future together is free of people like my uncle. Yamanaka Ino, I just need you to be by my side, and I promise you everything will be okay. You help me by just existing. I promise you, I will bring Akatsuki down. For you. For us. I love you and nothing, I mean nothing, will keep me away from you."

Ino stared into Sasuke's eyes before a smile appeared on her pretty features. She managed to let a, 'I love you, too,' escape her lips before they were taken over by Sasuke's lips once more. If Ino knew anything, it was to trust Sasuke. She had trusted him to open his heart to her, and he did. She had trusted him to return to her from the darkness, and he did. What's to say that he won't fulfill this promise? She knew bumpy roads would be up ahead; but all she needed to do was stay by his side. For now. Whenever he needed her to come with him, she'd be more than willing to help. Sasuke Uchiha kept his promises; he wouldn't allow himself to be torn away from her. They would remain by each other's side.


End file.
